Arranged, Signed and Sealed
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: This is the 3rd and final part of The Arrangements series, I hope you like it. Tonight you are invited to a rehearsal dinner.


**Hello everyone, I've been reading over a few things on my story list and I felt this story deserved some closure, I really hope you like it. **

**Arranged, Signed and Sealed **

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

"When have I ever lied to you?"

Harry said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow.

"Apart from while you were a student,"

Harry sniggered. "Well then, no, not as far as I know. And even if you have it wouldn't have been about anything important.

"Then believe me when I say, I'm sure, about all of this."

"Alright, I'll make some fire calls tomorrow, see what I can do."

Two day's latter

"I've done it," Harry said as soon as Severus stepped into their quarters.

"Already, when for?"

"Whenever we're ready."

"Let's do it then, as soon as possible."

"Headmistress, would you mind if I addressed the hall before dinner,"

"Not at all Harry, may I know why beforehand?"

Harry laughed, "It's nothing bad I promise, but it would save time if I could do it all in one go."

"Very well."

Harry stood and banged on the table loudly.

Most people stopped talking.

"Honestly Potter, you're a wizard, please try to remember that," Severus said standing, he cast Sonorous on himself. "Silence," he intoned. This time the whole hall stilled and turned to stare at them.

"Thank you Severus," Harry said warmly, turning back to the school he smiled slightly nervously.

"All of you know of my relationship with Professor Snape. Well we recently decided to get married," Harry had to stop to allow for all the cheering and clapping. "Thank you. Well we decided as it's almost the holidays we could make the announcement to you all, and we would like to have our rehearsal right now.

"OH MY GOD," Hermione screamed, "Congratulations guys." She said slightly quieter coming over to hug the happy couple

"Thanks Mione."

"What exactly is a 'Rehearsal'?" Remus asked following his girlfriend over to give his congratulations as well.

Harry addressed the whole hall to answer that question. "A rehearsal is where we practice exactly what would happen on the 'real' wedding day. I've arranged for a bonder to come and run through everything. Then we can all have a nice meal together before the holidays start. I wanted you all to be a part of this," Harry said happily hugging Severus who responded in kind.

"Now," Severus started. "If this were a real wedding you would all be dressed up, so you have exactly 20 minutes to get to your rooms change and get back here. I personally don't give a damn what you wear providing it's not a uniform, in 21 minutes the doors will be closed and you will not be allowed entry. Clock starts. Now."

Everyone, teacher and students alike, ran, they knew Severus would keep his word. Some of the girls were even casting makeup and hair charms as they ran.

"If this were a real wedding, we really shouldn't get ready together," Severus teased watching them go.

"When have we ever been normal Severus?"

"True enough. When will the bonder arrive?"

"I'm going to meet him at the gates now, will you let me back in if I take longer than 20 minutes?"

"Don't test me,"

Harry laughed and ran off.

In less than 18 minutes the Great Hall was full of students again. The four long tables had been replaced by many round ones.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked Severus. Both men had changed, Remus was in his new dress robes which were a deep red with embroidery in different shades of red to decorate it. Severus was in a silver robe, it had little decoration on it, only some green embroidery at the hem and sleeves.

"He should be here any moment,"

"You look happy," Remus said with a smile.

"I am, thanks to him."

"Thanks to you he's happy, I'm grateful for that."

Severus allowed himself a smile. "I wanted to ask if you would stand with me."

"On your wedding day?"

"No Remus, at my funeral. Of course on my wedding day. You'll stand next to me now as we go over everything. Harry intends to ask Hermione to do the same for him."

"She'll be thrilled. What do we have to do?"

"Just do what you're told. Here are the rings, give the smaller one to Hermione, you just need to say some words and hand them over, I'm sure that even you can do that."

Remus laughed. "I think I can manage that. I'll go talk to Hermione."

Harry entered the room smiling and chatting to an old looking wizard, the Hall fell silent. Harry's robes were silver just like Severus' but the embroidery on his was red.

They made their way to the front of the hall where Severus was waiting.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Colfer. He has agreed to officiate the wedding. Now if this was a real wedding, there would probably be music playing. And someone probably would have forced you all to be on your best behavior."

Mr Colfer gave a smile to each man and stood facing the hall.

"Gentlemen, were this a real wedding it would go, like this. Please face each other, at this point I would call upon everyone present to offer their blessing by a show of wands," he looked expectantly at the students who, catching on quickly all drew their wands which sparked in the color of each student's house.

"I have several speeches I could give, one goes along the lines of, 'you have all been gathered together to witness the joining of two half's of a whole, an everlasting circle of love, acceptance and enduring support and friendship.' Then I would ask if you have anything to say to each other."

Harry went first. "On the most important day of my life, I shall probably say something very sentimental and embarrassing, that you'll pretend to hate but really love. I'll probably remind you of our first date, tell you that it was the very best of my life, and that I adore and love you beyond reason and all ways will."

Severus cleared his throat. "I thought I would know exactly what I might say, if this were a real wedding, but I find I am lost for words. Perhaps you would be content with my telling you that you give me reason to smile, and recognize the significance of my telling you in public that I love you too,"

Harry nodded.

Mr Colfer cleared his throat. "To whom have the rings been entrusted?"

"To us," Remus and Hermione said in unison.

"When the time is right will you give them and seal this bond?"

"Of course we will."

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Very well pass them to me," when he had the rings he handed them to Severus and Harry. "Next is the easy bit, each put on the others ring, and you would say the following words. 'combine our lives, our hearts and souls, so mote it be'"

Neither man made to say the words they were busy putting the rings on and Harry giggling when he realized they each had the wrong ring, "If this were a proper wedding Severus we really should have got that right,"

Severus snorted, "It's hardly my fault you have very small hands, and if this were a real wedding you would never have to take it off again, so it would hardly matter."

"Gentlemen you have to say the words, or it's not a real practice." Mr Colfer said, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"Combine our lives, our hearts and souls, so mote it be." They said together.

"That would be the end Gents, you would now and forever more be a combined force, and husbands forever more."

"Is this the bit where we kiss?" Harry asked.

"It would be, if this were a real wedding,"

"In the interests of doing this properly," Severus leant down and kissed Harry briefly on the lips. It signaled the end of the processing's and allowed the room to burst into applause.

"Shall we eat?"

Everyone settled down and food started to appear on the tables. The staff had a table of their own,

"I'm afraid I can't stay," Mr Colfer said on being shown to an empty seat. "But come and see me in a few weeks, or whenever you have time. You don't need to see me out, I'm not so old that I've forgotten my way around this old place."

"You were a student here?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes my dear, a very long time ago. And, I even taught here for a few years," he bent his head and whispered conspiratorially, "I can remember in my final year a very pretty little girl with a mass of brown hair, being sorted, and telling me, that she would rather stand to be sorted thank you very much, and could I possibly clean the hat before she had to wear it."

Professor McGonagall blushed deeply. "It's good to see you Professor Colfer, you should come to tea some time, we could catch up properly."

"I would like that Miss McGonagall, I'll owl you. Good day to you all," He walked out looking around and smiling at the ghosts he recognized.

"This was a wonderful idea Harry." Hermione said virtually bouncing in her chair. "Now they will all be able to tell their family's that they were part of the preparations for your wedding. Do you want to get together tomorrow and look at brochures and things, start making plans for the real thing?"

"We're going on holiday tonight Hermione, I did tell you last week," Harry said a little reproachfully.

"Yes I know you did, but I thought you would want to plan things."

"Hermione love, leave them alone, they are two grown men that can plan their own wedding, I'm sure they'll ask if they want help," Remus told his girlfriend a loving look in his eye.

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"Not at all Hermione," Severus interrupted her apology, "We were expecting it. In fact I owe you a Knut love, she didn't last till after dinner."

The table laughed, even Hermione despite her blush.

They ate the delicious food and chattered about many different things, the hall was filled with laughter

"If this were a true wedding, there are traditions that must be adhered to." Severus continued. "We have a few gifts to give out, everyone here will get a little bag of wedding favors, but as the ones to stand with us, it is normal for you to get something a little extra and Minerva, for allowing us to do this here, we have a gift for you too."

Three boxes appeared on the table in front of its intended recipient.

Inside Minerva's box was an ornately carved crystal chest set. "Severus has charmed it to play against you, it won't give you an easy game though just to warn you."

"It's beautiful, thank you both."

"Hermione, open yours next," Severus directed.

Her gift was a pass to the legendary library at Alexandria, the wizards who ran it were notoriously picky about who they let in, ever since they had to hide it from the world at large. "They'll let you take Remus with you, but no making out in the stacks," Harry teased.

"I'm almost afraid to open mine," Remus confessed.

"Just open it," Severus teased.

Remus' gift contained a tiny bottle. "Severus is this made of diamond?" Remus asked breathlessly.

"Yes, but that is beside the point. Tonight at midnight you will drink the potion in that bottle."

"What will it do?" Remus asked, he would drink it, he trusted Severus with his life, but still it was nice to know.

"Just drink it. And during the full moon next week you can't take wolfsbane it will interferer. Lock yourself in the room of requirement."

Remus looked doubtful for a moment but nodded to say that he would do as instructed.

"We should go love, we still have to pack," Harry said checking his watch.

"Harry, if this were a real wedding we should have our first dance before we leave."

Harry laughed, "Of course Severus, would you do the honors."

Severus led a beaming Harry to the center of the hall where there was a space left in the center of the tables and soft music started to play. When the music came to an end the couple kissed again, entirely uncaring of the watching crowd. They walked to the doors to the clapping of the standing students.

At the door they paused. "Thank you all for attending, enjoy the cake and please accept a small gift from us."

Excitedly everyone turned to the plate of cake with small bag next to it, by the time anyone thought to read the card, it was too late, the two men responsible for causing a werewolf to faint had left for their holiday.

_"Thank you all for coming, to our real wedding."_


End file.
